Forgotten Photos
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Britain was just getting a break after doing some clean up within his house when London, his little sister, finds something precious to him that he wanted to forget but ends up looking through the heartbreaking pictures... Please review, Rated T, USUK and One-shot!


**When we look back in our past, we always get the good and bad side of our life as we grow and forget all the memories. But what would happen if Britain's storage needed cleaning and he discovers pictures of the years he and America shared together. **

**Hope you guys enjoy this fanfic called…**

_Forgotten Photos _

* * *

BRITAIN is now inside his room and sitting on his bed after having cleaned his entire house for nearly half the day. His whole body is exhausted for dusting, mopping, and polishing furniture and such as his forehead sweats down to his heat didn't do any sort of good since it is over ninety degrees and he swears in his thoughts that he thought his head is on fire.

Britain wanted it to call it a day, but he knew he was secretly wasting time so he wouldn't have to go into that storage room. The storage room is where he keeps all of his treasures in there in safe storage, but there are also bad things inside…

"Big brother?" a lady's voice was heard from the door.

Britain looks up to see a woman wearing a gothic black gown with fine laces on the front and she looked worried at him with her lime-green eyes as she twirls her long blond hair reaching to her hipline. Her left bang was parting off her ear but she quickly pulls it back in its place.

Her name is Alice Kirkland, but her city name is London.

"Are you all right, Britain?" she asks, eyeing him questioningly.

"Oh, no worry, love," he said, standing up and wiping the sweat off his forehead with the handkerchief from his pocket. "I just feel a little hot, is all."

London raised an eyebrow with suspicion as she walks in the room with her Victorian fan in her right hand. She opens it with one flick and immediately starts fanning herself, and she sighs in relief of the cooling air.

"Stop it," Britain cried, "you're making me feel worse!" Britain shouts, feeling hotter in this godforsaken heat of misery.

London glances at him with her lime-green eyes and responds, "Have you talked to America lately?"

Britain looked surprised she asked about him. He knew after the Revolutionary war that she felt disappointed at him for doing something like that, but now they seem to be in good terms even if he and Britain fought most of the time.

"No, but it doesn't matter, right?" he asked, acting like a fool as he dabs his forehead with the green handkerchief.

London turns herself around and as she fans herself while leaving the room, Britain feels as if he should not have said that. Britain thought that maybe she left because she wants to be alone for a while. So, he makes his way to the door and widens the door to leave.

But before Britain could go out his room so he may presume cleaning, London with her diamond-shaped head and glaring lime-green eyes stands in his way with something in her hands that looks like an ancient book.

Britain gasps at the book while London holds the heavy book with caution. The cover has some torn parts and it is in dark brown with wrinkles and the title in golden cursive saying 'Photo Book.'

"I never looked in this book," London said as her left side bang slightly covers her left eye, "but I know that this book has all the photos of America, correct?"

He didn't answer her, but she pushes the book in his hands. "Just read it, I think this book will give you answers…for your feelings towards him." And with that, London takes her leave before glancing to see Britain looking at the book in fear.

XxXxXxX

Britain stayed in his room, staring at all the photos all stored in their proper place. He smiled at some of them but knew his heart is breaking piece by piece as he looks at the pictures of America smiling as a young child. Britain chuckled warmly at the picture where America was completely drunk after he let him try some of his old rum. One showed America asleep after Britain got him to finally sleep from one of his recent nightmares. Britain turned the page and sees Britain and America both in their shooting practice, but Britain noticed America's face looked uneasy when he held the musket at first for some odd reason.

Another picture on the far right corner in black and white shows America playing with the hand-made toys Britain made himself. In this picture, America was playing battle with the toys and enjoyed himself very much.

Britain sighed deeply, dreaming about all those wonderful memories coming back again so he could enjoy the time he had with America. He closes the brown book, his hand resting on the wrinkly cover and sighs once more.

"God, will you stop sighing?" someone asked from behind.

Britain swung his head around and sees a tall boy standing behind with dusty blond hair and light blue eyes that sparkle behind a pair of glasses. Suddenly, Britain jerks up on the floor and threw the book right at his face but missed to have it hit on the ground and sprung open.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Britain shouts from the top of his voice. "YOU HAVE LESS THEN TEN SECONDS UNTIL I BEAT THE BULLOCKS OUT OF YOU-YOU WANKER!"

"Dude, calm down!" the boy protests with his hands in midair. "Brit-man, I had no idea you cared at all!" He gets down to pick up the heavy book and examines the pictures. "I was so small, and now I'm super-sized, and a hero!"

Britain scoffs, "You are _no_ hero, and you are right about you being 'super-sized'. Super-sized on weight, that is!"

The boy looked crushed and closed the book. "Brit-bro, I still can't believe you're a pansy. Although, that must mean you're a _virgin, right?" _

"America, how dare you?" Britain gasped in horror that America would say such rude words to him. Especially in his house!

America puts the book down on the bed which stands between himself and Britain. Britain looked at his clothes; at least he knew how to look a little decent when he puts his mind to it. For once.

America wore a white t-shirt that on the armpits are soaked with sweat, a pair of blue denim pants that don't have any holes like the people Britain would see every day.

"Tell me, what sort of plan do you have, hmm?" Britain casually asks, raising an eyebrow on him. "Are you here to invade me after looking at some pictures? Well bugger off, wanker, because I will defeat you without a sweat!"

America digs through his pockets to find something, and he takes out a silver-colored camera with a grin.

"I came here to take a picture with you," he replied. "And since you have a photo book, we can put this in our special photo book together!" And then, America grabs Britain's arm, pulled him on to the bed and he leaps in with him.

With the camera raised up high, aiming the camera at both of them and a large white flash escapes the camera and temporaily blinds Britain for a brief yet annoyed moment when he wanted to choke America right on the throat for that. But then suddenly, America's lips went to Britain's cheek and he softly kissed it and Britain immidiatly grew crimson red when another flash came.

As more flashes came, outside from near the creak door shows a very...aroused London watching America making Britain flush more as their take embarrassing pictures together. She has her hand-held cellphone with her and with it, she quickly dials for Hungary to tell her there is now a large performance going on in Britain's place...

_The End_

* * *

**HOPE YOU LOVED IT! London, who would've thought she had some yaoi love in her? Anyway, importent message about for a big thing. Due to me getting a part in a school play...I can't write much until a few weeks, but will carry on secretly writing some of them once I beat homework and such to its game! Well, hope to write to you all soon! **


End file.
